Mello has a sister?
by Ivysaur2
Summary: Mello and his sister Tera are going to wammy's and so are Near and his sister Victoria! Will any of them fall in love?
1. charecter info

Authors note : ok this is my first fanfic and it is a Matt X OC and Mello X OC starting from Wammy's but , it will mainly be Matt X OC .

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note but I do own Lily and Vicky.

Character info.

Alias: Lily

Appearance : strait blonde hair stops in middle of back , eyes blue but was born with the shinigami eyes , same height as Mello ,

Age: 9

Family: Mello (twin brother)

Best friend: Victoria

Real name: Tera Keehl

Loves: chocolate, video games, fire, cars, guns, and her goggles

outfit: pretty much a girl version of Matts but no vest and she wear's shorts with red and black striped tights

Personality : slight anger management , nice , caring , very smart , tries to hide any feelings , short temper , tom boy and tends to not take some things serious

Crush: nobody yet ;)

Alias: Victoria or Vicky

Appearance: long white hair that goes to waist, eyes black

Age: 9

Family: Near (twin brother)

Best friend: Lily

Real name: Victoria River

Loves: toys, guns, white, motorcycles, cats, ice cream, and T.V.

Outfit: white skinny jeans, white converse high tops, and nears shirt

Personality: nice, short temper, tom boy, brave, stubborn, smart, usually doesn't show emotion but when she does it comes out huge , and takes things as serious as needed

Crush : nobody yet


	2. Chapter 1 mello and lily

Authors note: ok so this is going to be my first actual chapter I home you like it let me know how much u like or dislike it, R & R please XD

Chapter 1: Mello and Tera

Mello's P.O.V.

"Mom where is my chocolate" .Loud crashing noise, mom whispers "kids get under the bed now".

Tera "But I don't want to". Dad whispers" Kids do what your mother tells you". Tera "o-ok" goes under bed.

Mello "ok dad" joins Tera under the bed.

Third person

Door opens and two people walk in one goes for the dad shoots him and the other one pushes the mom onto the bed and stabs the mom. Blood goes through bed and is dropping on Tera. Tera almost screams but Mello covers her mouth. The murderers leave.

Tera "what r we going to do now Mels mom and dad r both dead and we don't have any other family". Mello "we call 911 "Mello calls 911. 911 lady "hello is this an emergency?" Mello "yes this is an emergency" 911 lady" ok what's the emergency?" Mello "my parents are f*cking dead" 911 lady" ok someone will be there soon" end of phone conversation.

20 minutes later the cops arrive

Cop" ok there will be someone here to pick you two up in 30 minutes so go pack your bags." Tera" ok "grabs Mello's hand and pulls him into the house to their room. Mello "ok let's hurry up I'll get all the chocolate" Tera "be serious and pack ur chocolate after your clothes and stuff Mels "Mello "fine god mummy dearest" Tera " hehe"

30 minutes later

A black car pulls up. Tera "u think that might be the people picking us up?" Mello "it has to be. Who else would it be?" Tera "I don't know a creeper" Watori walks out of the car and says to us "are you two ready to go to the orphanage?" Mello "yes we are and who are you?" Watori "I am Watori." Watori opens the car door for Mello and Tera. The kids got in the backseat of the car and Watori started to drive.

Authors note: ok so I know this chapter is short but that is because it's just how they became orphans and I didn't really know what else to add to it and this might end up also being slightly near X OC. R&R next chapter should be up in at the very most 5 days. XD


	3. Chapter 2 near and nera

Authors note : it's a little late but I didn't know if I should have this now or later. I chose now. This is about Near and Victoria before wammy's. So please R&R... Oh and Victoria and lily are also loud sometimes. Ok for this chapter when talking it's like this "_**Watori "**_**Nate "and **"Victoria " . And I kinda decided to make Victoria's alias Nera.

Near's POV

_What toy should I play with now? Oh I know I'll play with-._**"**NATE WHERE IS MOM AND DAD**?" **_and here it goes again._** "They are at the store buying us toys, remember. And u don't have to yell ur right next to me" "****Oh ok. " **_**finally**__ I can have my peace and quiet _" NATE SPONGEBOB IS ON ." **"ok." **_Why do I watch this it's for four year olds? I would rather be watching transformers._

2 hours later

"Jeez Nate how many toys did u ask for" _hm she's right what's taking them so long._**-**knock on the front door**- "I'll get it." –**Opens the door –_y is there an old man here. __**"hello are you Nate River?" **__how does he know my name?_** "Yes who are-"' **who's at the door …oh hello I'm Victoria who are you?" _**"I am Watori. And I am here to take you to wammy's house." **_"oh well sorry to disappoint you but we live here with our parents." _wait it's been awhile since they left "_**what happened to our parents." **_**I am sorry to tell you this but your parents were in a car crash. I need you to go pack your stuff" **_**"yes sir"-leaves to pack- **_well this should be interesting._

20 minutes later (now time for the names) Victoria's POV

Watori "oh and you will need an alias." Nate" ok I will go by Near" Victoria "I will go by Nera." Watori "ok "-they get in the car- Nera "oh who are you guys?" _I didn't think there was going to be other kids in the car._** Lily" oh hey I'm lily what's ur name?" **_hmm lily that's a nice name most likely an alias but oh well. _**Nera "I am Nera." Mello"hey I'm Mello." **_Oh he is ….interesting –smirking-. _Matt "I'm matt."_ he kinda looks like nerd but then again lily does to but only because of the goggles. _Nera" nice to meet you all. Oh and this is my twin brother Near. Are you all orphans also?" lily "ya but its mine and Mello's first time going to Wammy's." Matt "ya I have been living there for a year."

Lily's POV

_Nera sounds nice. I'm guessing Near is the quiet type. But that boy matt is cute. _Mello " this is so boring" lily " just deal with it " Mello " shut up " lily " whatever ill just play my ds." – gets ds out of back pocket starts playing- matt – leans over to look at lily's ds- " what game r u playing" lily – blushing- " uh Zelda." Matt "well I know that but witch one?" lily "oh phantom hourglass." Watori "we are here "lily "already!" Mello "finally." Nera "wow its huge!" Near "ya it is."

Authors note: ok it was short but it was almost midnight when I finished this so don't hate. Oh and I do not own death note but I do own lily and Nera. Because if I did own death note matt, BB, l, and last but not least Mello would not have died and most of the series would have been about them and near. And I wanted to post this sooner but my internet is not wanting to work lately : '( . and lastly how did I do at Nears point of view?


	4. Chapter 3 first day at wammy

Author's note: alright first day at wammy's. There will be a time skip in this chapter. Oh and u find out who lily and Mello's uncle is! But u never knew they had one till now! WARNING: mild swearing

* * *

><p>ly: she does not own death note or anything else in this.<p>

Mello: wrong she does own u and Nera.

Lily: oh ya how could I forget?

Lily's POV

_Holy crap it's like a mansion –_looks at matt – _wtf why do I keep looking at him?_ Watori "matt would u mind showing lily and Mello their room since they share one with you."_ Well that's not going to help me stop looking at him. Hm I like his real name Mail Jeevas and that's weird his and Mello's death are three hours apart hmm interesting. _Matt "ok. Follow me." Mello "ok." _I wonder how many other kids are here. Or if the foods good. Oh I hope they let me play my video games. _Matt "um lily you coming?" lily "huh oh y-ya sorry I was thinking. XD" Mello – face palm- - smirk – "about what?" lily "none of your biz." _Hmm I'll listen to my iPod. –Pulls out iPod out of front pocket- yesss I love this song. _Matt "what song r u listening to?" lily "Dare by Gorillaz." Matt "oh well here's our room. I know my stuff is kinda messy." Mello "no problem I'm used to it lily's room was always messy." Lily "shut up Mello. Oh and I hope you don't mind but I stay up really late." Mello "ya she gets it from our uncle." **Knock knock. **Mello – opens door – "uncle L what are you doing here?" lily" uncle Lawlipop!" Matt " L is you uncle?" L " yes it is me your uncle and I'm here to take you to take your test to see if you will be able to stay here and what rank you are." Lily" you mean we might not get to stay?" L "I have no doubt that u guys will pass after all you are related to me are you not?" Mello "ya we will pass and come in first." L "well then come on."

30 minutes later

_That was slightly disappointing to easy. I wonder how Near, Mello, and Nera did? I am sure they did really good. Oh I am already back to my room. Aww matt looks like a puppy in his sleep and Mello looks like a weather wearing blondie. I don't know why people say he looks like a girl I mean if they want to see a blonde girl around Mello look at his twin oh well. _

Nera's POV

_It's a good thing I get to share a room with Near. But he has not been showing any emotions since earlier. And what is this I'm feeling every time I look at Mello? Is it love? Yes I think it must be. _

The next morning Lily's POV

_Jeez they are still asleep oh well I guess I will go walk around. Hm I hope I don't make any enemy's. – Gets tripped – ow that hurt. _Lily "what they hell was that for" girl "hi I'm kaitlynn, oh and I know you are sharing a room with Matt. So let me warn you he is mine." Lily "hmm really he didn't mention having a girlfriend. Oh wait let me guess you like him but you're not dating him" kaitlynn "ya you are right but he is still mine." Lily "if you're not dating him he's not yours." Kaitlynn "you think you're so smart but you are not because he is or WILL be mine!" lily "Not likely." – Walking away- kaitlynn "hey you turn around" lily –turns around –"what do you wa-"WHAMkaitlynn "that will teach you to talk to me like that." Lily – holding face – "OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST PUNCH ME."-Lunges at kaitlynn punching her- kaitlynn – looking around- "AHH B HELP ME." B "why should I?" Kaitlynn "if u don't I'll tell Roger about your knife " B "Fine."-Pulls lily off of kaitlynn- B "come on you might want to go to the nurse's office." Lily looks at him "ok , oh and nice eyes beyond." Beyond "you have the eyes also?" lily "yep"

10 minutes later

Lily walks into her room with an ice pack on eye. Matt "why is there an ice pack on your eye?" lily "I got punched… in the eye." Matt " by who?" lily " some girl named kaitlynn but I got my revenge." Matt "That's always a good thing I guess. So what are you best at?" lily" uh computer hacking. How about you?" matt " Same as you, computer hacking." Lily " I have a feeling we will be a good team if we ever have to be on the same team. XD " matt " ya we would."

* * *

><p>Authors note : and that is it till next time what do you think is it good so far? Any suggestions because im about to skip to 14 years old I think. R&amp;R please. XD and wow my updating is random im sorry about that.<p> 


End file.
